A not so ordinary misunderstanding
by fatdolphin
Summary: SEX! Good, now that I have your attention this story is a crossover so you've been warned. Percy somehow finds himself at Hogwarts after blacking out. Can his friends find him and how will the wizards take the news that the demigods really are real?


The change

Prolouge:

I was running. I was running from several dogs proportionate to rhinos; each with vivacious appetites, and the teeth the size of a kitchen knives. Now it wasn't the first time I was being chased down by them, oh no, I've done that before. What worried me was the number of the dogs that were chasing me. Thirteen. There was thirteen hellhounds, in total, chasing me down the beach and the sand was really getting to my toes. The sun was going down and you could smell the sea air with your nostrils. Oh how romantic I'm in a fairytale. You could taste my sarcasm miles away. Have a good day, milady! Think of me bowing my hat in front of you.

Now back to reality and those big dogs by whom I'm being chased. I soon realised that me running wasn't helping against the dogs as they only seemed to get faster and closer to me. Looking back, for one more time, I knew that if I didn't stopp soon I would just completly run out of energy.

So I had two options a) I could run 'til my legs can't take it anymore and probably collapse, meaning that the dogs (or should I say hellhounds?) will rip me apart and I will die a painful death full of torture or b) I could stopp and fight like a real man that I am (that acually makes a good rhyme). Obviously I choose opion b or 2, take it as you wish.

Sprinting the last few meters I finally stopp at a clearing. It's beautiful, almost as a circle that's sorrounded by thick green, seemigly glowing, trees that appear to be hugging the sky.

I stand there, breathing heavily, as I turn around ready to fight.

Looking around I saw that the creatures had me trapped, beleaguered by the hellhounds with no way out…well if you don't count fighting.

Grabbing Riptide out of my pocket, and uncapping the pen, I hold my sword close to my body, loving the feeling of it in my hand. Now I'm ready to fight.

I stand completly still, not daring to move a muscle as I watch the dogs make their first move. I could feel my heart beating loudly in my ears and time seems to stopp as the first dogs attacks me with his claws. I dodged and slashed. The monster gave one final yelp and vanished. One down, twelve to go. Half of them were growling loudly now and showing me their white, dagger sharp teeth.

Suddenly two other dogs lunged at me, suprising me just a little.

I dodged the first one, but didn't have enough time to do the same to the other one as it already had his teeth around my tight, leaving it's teethmarks on it and blood flowing dangerously out of it. Now I was angry. I slashed the beast throat with one quick move.

Quickly moving on to my next victims, I slashed the dogs one by one until there was left only one, the biggest of them all.

It was good ten foot tall, with glowing blood red eyes and claws that were longer than my pinkie. It watched as I moved, almost as it was analysing my every deed. The blood lost from my leg was making me dizzie and weaker than I really was. Then it attacked. I did too. Jumping at the dog I slashed it, but I only injured his left foot nothing major. The dog cried out in pain and bared his claws at me. I squeezed Riptide harder with my hands and waited for it's next attack.

After maybe minute, with just looking and hovering around me, the monster jumped at me with his full body weight at the same moment I pressed my sword aganst his rib cage and pushed it into his flesh. I cried out in agony as the dog's claws made contact with my chest and cut into it, but it didn't hear me as it was already dead.

Pushing the beast off me, and capping my sword again, I started to look at my injuries. I didn't see much, because my eyesight had started to got foggy with all bloodlost, but I could feel strong pain in my thigh and in my chest.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was some man yelling for help.

Chapther 1: Welcome to Pigfarts

Percy's POV

Openinig my eyes I was met with a white ceiling. Quickly observing the room I was met with ordinary. The room itself looked like some sort of living room: with cream walls, high ceiling, plush couch and big maroon carpet on the floor.

Shaking my head, to make the dizziness go away, I slowly sat up. Which wasn't a very good idea, because as soon as I did that I could feel my chest exploding with pain. Which almost made me to pass out again.

Then I heared it, footsteps, coming to my way. And not that kind of I'm-really- trying- to-be-quiet-but-I'm-not-a-good-spy no, they were we're-going-to-hunt-you-down footsteps what instantly set my alarms off.

Oh come on, give me a break! I just had to face 13 hellhounds while you were doing who knows what! So just give me a break!

But of course me, being who I am, didn't get breaks when needed (or holiday bonuses either), I hurridly got up and uncapped my pen to Riptide.

Trying to balance my body weight on my not injured leg and rising my sword, so I could attack on the first possipility and suprise the enemy, I waited my fate.

What happened next was something I didn't expect the door opened and in came, drumroll!, Gandalf dopppleganger? What? I might live in CHB, but that doesn't mean I haven't been to Hermes cabin to escape the reality and 'The Lord Of The Rings' is a good movie. But back to the reality.

The man standing in front of me could be twins with Gandalf. He also resembles of santa claus only like some weird blue one. The man was dressed into blue robes and his almost

calculating eyes were hidenbehind half-moon glasses. Even being this close to the weird Santa-Gandalf I didn't let my guard down.

''Who the Hades are you?'' I growled to the man in front of me, already forming a battle strategies in my head.

''Now it's no reason for fighting, my boy. Put the sword down and we won't hurt you,'' the man said in a peaceful manner. I didn't believe him. That's what my enemies always say, trying to somehow make me put down my guard and then attack when I'm a easy target. Battle rules nr 1: never let the enemy distract you.

I growled again and stepped back coming to contact with the wall behind me.

''Why should I?'' my voice was barely louder than a whisper, but I was sure the man heared me.

''Why should I,'' I repeated again a little louder this time, ''why in the name of Zeus should I put down my sword? So you could attack me? I don't think so, what are you a shapeshifter? I don't like shapeshifter,'' my voice was laced with venom as I glared at the old man.

''Please put the sword down so we could talk,'' the man tried again rising his hands in a peaceful way.

''Maybe I don't wanna talk,'' do I always sound this subborn?

''Please I mean no harm''

''Why should I trust you?'' I don't trust suspicious people.

''Cause I know who you are and how hellhound bite looks like, I'm not even sure how you're still alive after this attack,'' the man in front of me looked down at my tight. How can he know what hellhound bite looks like?

''Who are you? How can I be sure that you're not a monster?'' I asked slowly, looking at the man or should I say blue Santa-Gandalf?

''Beacuse I, Albus Dumbledore, the son of Athena swear on the river Styx that I am no monster,'' the man finished, looking me in the eyes. He's a demigod? How did he live to old without dieing? Most of the demigods don't make it even 'til sixteen and he's what two-hundred? Also who the Hades names their children Bumbledure? But he did swear on the river Styx…

That did it to me, the man sweared on the river Styx, I put my sword down.

''Thank you,'' Bumbledure said, looking relieved? Happy? Like a santa claus?

Then suddenly I remembered something, ''where am I?'' The room also lookled a little like a hospital, a very comfy hospital that was sure.

''You're at Hogwarts, a school for witchcraft and wizardy,'' Bumblebee looked like a proud parent, saying the school name. I on the other hand was having hard time not laughing out loud. Hogwarts, really? What comes next, Pigfarts? Mr. Snuggles McDonald? Hello this is you captain mister Snuggles speaking, we're about to cross the atlantic ocean and if anybody has found a hot pink waist ring please return it to me, thank you have a nice flight! Seriously I wanna meet the man (or woman) who named a school after pig's acne. Anyway I can feel my ADHD kicking in again so I should problably zone in again.

''…and that's how Hogwarts works. Did you understand?'' Bumblebloo was

looking at me again, making me feel really uncomfortable and kinda exposed.

''mmhm,'' I did this nodding too that Nico teached me, looking like I heared everything Bumble-dumble was saying and not laughing at his school name. Everybody knows that I'm mature enough to not laugh at those things, just like every other half-blood.

''So what's your name, son?'' and I would like to have one happy meal and chocolate milkshake and something, something. Okay am I the only one that's totally getting the creeps from this man '', come again?'' also I'm easily distracted by, well, everything.

''Your name, and possibly the reason why I found you with a hellhound bite,'' the man asked. Gods I'm not your son, get it? Wow it's official I'm turning into Nico…I wish we had strawberries..Dumblebloo is staring at me again, why is he staring? Oh yes my name.

''I'm Perc-Peter Jac-Jasonson, Peter Jasonson,'' I stumbled. I should probably say that I'm not very good liar, but this man seems fishy. I giggled softly in my mind. Fishy. See what I did there? No? Okay, moving back to reality. The man was still staring.

''My boy there's no need to lie, Hogwarts is a safe place and only few very trusted staff members know of demigods,'' he said. I feel dizzy again must be because they haven't given me any nectar or ambrosia.

''My name's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea,'' and with that I blacked out.


End file.
